typemoonfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea
là một cơ quan bí mật được thành lập nhằm mục đích "ngăn chặn sự tuyệt chủng của Loài Người". Lịch sử Marisbury Animusphere là người sáng lập nên tổ chức Chaldea. Theo Tháp Đồng Hồ, những học thuyết của Chaldea và nhà Animusphere là "một tồn tại nghịch thiên, một câu chuyện hoang đường, phi thực tế". Để tìm lời giải đáp, Marisbury đã tham gia vào Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Fuyuki năm 2004. Ông đã chiến thắng trong cuộc chiến giành chén thánh và sử dụng điều ước với Chén Thánh để hiện thực hóa giấc mộng của mình.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Prologue Khi cơ quan Chaldea phát triển mạnh, họ đã vận hành thành công cỗ máy CHALDEAS. SHEBA lúc này có thể theo dõi cả tương lai và những chấm sáng của quá khứ. Đồng thời chứng minh thành công Lý thuyết Rayshift và dự án biến đổi các Ngụy Linh Tử. Nhờ đó, Chaldea trở thành một cơ quan quốc tế. Mặc dù nguồn tài trợ để xây dựng Chaldea đến từ khắp nơi trên thế giới, nhưng 70% số tiền tài trợ đó xuất phát từ nhà Animusphere. Một vài năm sau khi Marisbury tham gia Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh Fuyuki năm 2004, các hoạt động của Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea được Liên Hiệp Quốc phê chuẩn. Hoạt động Chaldea hoạt động theo dạng trung tâm nghiên cứu quan trắc. Nhân viên trong cơ quan là tập hợp các nhà nghiên cứu thiên tài trên thế giới ở hai lĩnh vực khoa học và ma thuật. Tôn chỉ của họ là "Sự tồn vong của Nhân Lý là tất cả". Mặc dù Chaldea có thể là một tổ chức nghiên cứu và quan trắc, nhưng quản lý nội bộ của họ phù hợp với việc là một tổ chức quân sự hơn. Năm 2000, họ đã thành công trong việc tạo ra vô số các Đứa Trẻ Thiết Kế để sử dụng làm thí nghiệm tạo ra các Bán Servant. Họ nhắm tới việc dung hợp các Anh Linh và con người làm một. Nhưng phần lớn Đứa Trẻ Thiết Kế của Chaldea đã thất bại.Fate/Grand Order - Camelot: The Sacred Round Table Realm - Prologue Dự án Bán Servant chính là dự án thí nghiệm thứ 6 của Cơ Quan Chaldea.Fate/Grand Order - Fuyuki: The Contaminated City in Flame - Act 01 Khoảng năm 2004, Chaldea được biết đến như một đài thiên văn được xây trong một cơ sở nghiên cứu. Nhưng bộ mặt thật của nó là một phòng thí nghiệm của Hiệp Hội Pháp Sư lấy danh nghĩa quan sát tương lai của con người mà thực thi vô số các thí nghiệm phi nhân tính. Hệ thống triệu hồi Anh Linh được xây dựng trong khoảng thời gian này. Thí nghiệm tinh thần cũng được thực hiện, không chỉ cho phép con người có thể quan sát tương lai mà còn có thể tương tác với các khoảng thời-không khác nhau thông qua hệ thống Rayshift. Trước đây, Chaldea khẳng định con người có thể tồn tại trong vòng một thế kỷ tiếp theo, nhưng đến năm 2015 (2017) thì xuất hiện vấn đề lớn. Những dữ liệu mà SHEBA đưa ra trở nên thất thường, tiên đoán sự diệt vong của nhân loại sẽ diễn ra vào năm 2016 (2018), với biến cố bất thường "không thể xác định được" xảy ra ở Thành phố Fuyuki năm 2004, có tên khác là "Đặc dị điểm F". Dự án Grand Order đã được công khai với mục đích can thiệp vào quá khứ và điều chỉnh dòng chảy của lịch sử. Olga Marie Animusphere đã lập tức liên hệ đàm phán với Liên Hợp Quốc và dự án được phê chuẩn. Các Master trên thế giới được Chaldea tuyển chọn đề điều tra Đặc Dị ĐIểm. Kết thúc cuộc tuyển chọn, Chaldea thu nhận được 48 Ứng Cử Viên Master của Chaldea trong năm 2015. Phát minh Chaldea thành lập 5 dự án chính LAPLACE được hoàn thành vào năm 1950 A.D. Cái tên dựa theo (căn cứ vào giả thuyết, theo đó, một sinh vật toàn trí, có thể là một con quỷ sẽ có khả năng dự đoán chính xác tương lai). Cyber-Daemon LAPLACE là một trong số rất nhiều hệ thống kiểm tra độ an toàn được thiết lập để đảm bảo sự toàn vẹn cho linh hồn của Master trong quá trình Rayshift. LAPLACE là phát minh thứ 3 của Chaldea. Nó là một cỗ máy ma thuật dùng để giám sát quá khứ. Cơ quan Chaldea sử dụng cỗ máy CHALDEAS để quan sát tương lai, đồng thời, LAPLACE cũng được vận hành như "một cuốn băng ký ức của nhân loại", ghi lại toàn bộ quá khứ, từ những sự kiện nổi tiếng đến những câu chuyện bị quên lãng. CHALDEAS được hoàn thiện năm 1999 (2001). Sử dụng linh hồn của Thế giới để làm nền tảng vận hành, CHALDEAS có thể tái hiện hoàn hảo cấu trúc của Trái Đất, cho phép thể hiện vị thế của Thế giới ở cả quá khứ và tương lai. Tuy vậy, muốn quan sát sự chuyển biến ở một địa điểm cụ thể trên CHALDEAS thì phải có sự hỗ trợ của hệ thống SHEBA. Tuy dự án CHALDEAS được khởi động từ năm 1990, nhưng hoàn thiện nó là một điều không thể. CHALDEAS ban đầu được xây dựng với ý tưởng tạo ra một bản sao thu nhỏ của Trái Đất, nhưng những gì nó đang thể hiện hiện tại cho thấy chức năng của nó đã vượt quá xa so với dự liệu ban đầu. Tuy rằng trên lý thuyết thì cỗ máy này đã hoàn thành, CHALDEAS không thể nào chạy được vì nó quá thiếu "nhiên liệu". Kể cả có kết hợp mỏ dầu Seraphix và nhà máy phản ứng hạt nhân ở Pháp cũng chẳng thể vận hành nổi. Bản thân nó có chứa mật độ Linh Tử cực cao và là một vùng Địa Hạt Thứ Nguyên. Tương tự như Mặt trời và Lỗ đen vũ trụ, nếu con người chạm tay trực tiếp vào CHALDEAS, người đó sẽ bị phân rã đến cấp độ phân tử và hoàn toàn biến mất.Fate/Grand Order - Fuyuki: The Contaminated City in Flame - Act 11 SHEBA được phát minh bởi Lev Lainur và được hoàn thành vào năm 1999 (A.D). SHEBA là một hệ thống được thiết kế để hỗ trợ quan sát chi tiết cho CHALDEAS, hoạt động tương tự như vệ tinh của Trái Đất. Thay thế cho hệ thống camera, SHEBA trở thành một hệ thống hoạt động không thể thiếu với an ninh của CHALDEAS, dùng để giám sát các sự cố diễn ra đối với cơ sở nghiên cứu thời gian thực. Tuy nhiên, SHEBA hiện tại chỉ có thể hỗ trợ quan sát các sự kiện xảy ra khi quan trắc Công Nguyên. Càng quan sát ở các quãng thời gian xa hơn thì hiệu quả làm việc của SHEBA sẽ càng suy giảm, vì nó cần phải dùng một lượng lớn nguồn điện năng và ma lực để hoạt động, đến mức khổng thể đáp ứng nổi. Khi sụp đổ, những kết quả về tương lai mà SHEBA đã tiên đoán trước đây hoàn toàn biến mất, thay vào đó nó đưa tin về môt khu vực "không thể quan sát được", thành phố Fuyuki vào năm 2004 hay còn gọi là "Dị điểm F". Trong "Chương Mở Đầu của Đặc Dị Điểm thứ 7", những thông tin quan sát của SHEBA về các khoảng thời gian thuộc Thời Đại Thần Thánh đã được cải thiện đáng kể bởi Leonardo da Vinci. FATE được hoàn thành vào năm 2004 A.D. Cho phép những người được gọi là các "Master tạm thời" triệu hồi các Anh Linh làm Servant. Một hệ thống mô phỏng theo cơ cấu triệu hồi Anh Linh của Cuộc Chiến Chén Thánh ở Fuyuki. Marisbury đã thu thập dữ liệu về hệ thống đó và sử dụng làm nền tảng để xây dựng hệ thống FATE.Fate/Grand Order - Fuyuki: The Contaminated City in Flame - Act 04 Sử dụng hệ thống FATE, 3 Servant đầu tiên được triệu hồi thành công: #Solomon - Anh Linh đầu tiên được triệu hồi thành công đến Chaldea bởi Marisbury vào năm 2004.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Act 12: Future #Galahad - Anh Linh thứ hai được triệu hồi thành công đến Chaldea vào năm 2010. Và là trường hợp thử nghiệm kế hoạch dung hợp Anh Linh và con người duy nhất thành công của Chaldea. Mash Kyrielight chỉ khoảng 10 tuổi khi Marisbury thực hiện các thí nghiệm trên cô. Tuy nhiên, khi biết được những thí nghiệm phi nhân tính của Chaldea, Galahad đã từ chối thức tỉnh nhưng vẫn chấp nhận ở lại thế giới này để bảo toàn mạng sống cho vật chủ. Sau vụ nổ bom ở Chaldea, Galahad quyết định tin tưởng và giao toàn bộ sức mạnh cho Mash. #Leonardo da Vinci - Anh Linh thứ ba được triệu hồi thành công đến Chaldea vào năm 2012. Thời điểm mà Marisbury and Romani Archaman đều đã có mặt. Các thông tin xoay quanh hai Servant đầu tiên được triệu hồi theo yêu cầu của Marisbury, tuy vậy, sau khi Olga Marie thừa kế Cơ Quan Chaldea và trở thành Sở Trưởng, cô không thể nào tìm thấy bất cứ thông tin liên quan tới danh tính Servant đầu tiên. Trước khi xảy ra sự kiện "Dị điểm F", những hoạt động của hệ thống FATE đều không được tốt, tỷ lệ triệu hồi thành công Servant không cao. Sau này, nhờ sử dụng chiếc khiên của Mash, hệ thống đã hoạt động ổn định hơn. Theo một cách nào đó, hệ thống này hoạt động tốt hơn hẳn là nhờ vào sự trợ giúp của Shielder. Chiếc khiên chữ thập của Mash được sử dụng như một vật xúc tác để triệu tập một Vòng Tròn Ma Thuật. Tuy chiếc khiên chính là thánh tích thuộc về Bàn Tròn, nhưng nền tảng thực sự của nó là "nơi các anh hùng tụ họp về". TRISMEGISTUS được hoàn thành vào năm 2015 A.D. TRISMEGISTUS được tạo ra như một hệ thống máy tính dùng để quan sát quá trình Rayshift. Nó hỗ trợ LAPLACE phân tích các hiện tượng xảy ra trong thực tế thông qua SHEBA. Máy tính này hoạt động dựa trên máy tính lượng tử Nguỵ Linh Tử và hệ thống tính toán trung tâm nguỵ linh tử được cung cấp bởi Học Viện Atlas như một công cụ dùng để hỗ trợ cho sự hoạt động của hệ thống (cốt lõi của Rayshift). Có thể nói rằng TRISMEGISTUS là bản sao hệ thống máy tính của Học Viện Atlas có tên TRI-HERMES. Các phân khu chính Cơ quan đầu não Chaldea HQ outside.png| Chaldea HQ Hallway.png| Cơ quan đầu não của Chaldea được đặt ở . Trụ sở của Chaldea được xây dựng ở độ cao cách mặt nước biển 6000m với các phòng làm việc đặt trong lòng núi tuyết của vùng .Fate/Grand Order - Fuyuki: The Contaminated City in Flame - Act 03''Fate/Grand Order'' - Prologue Chaldea được bảo vệ bởi hệ thống từ trường của cỗ máy CHALDEAS. Seraphix một giàn khoan dầu toạ lạc tại vùng Biển Bắc, là nơi cung cấp các nguồn tài nguyên cho Chaldea.Fate/Grand Order: Epic of Remnant - SE.RA.PH. - Deep-Sea Cyber-Nirvana, Prologue Sau này được biết các trường hợp ứng viên Master thất bại được gửi đến nơi này.Fate/Grand Order: Epic of Remnant - SE.RA.PH. - Deep-Sea Cyber-Nirvana, Chapter 5 Thành viên đã biết Cùng với sự phản bội của Lev Lainur , 47 ứng viên Masters đều đang trong tình trạng nguy kịch và hiện đang được bảo quản lạnh trong Coffin. Chỉ còn 19 nhân viên vẫn còn sống và làm việc.Fate/Grand Order - Fuyuki: The Contaminated City in Flame - Act 02 Chaldea mất 60 nhân viên trong tai nạn đó.Fate/Grand Order - Camelot: The Sacred Round Table Realm - Act 03: Eastward Hành động đánh bom của Lev sau đó đã cướp đi sinh mạng của 200 người.Fate/Grand Order - Salomon: The Grand Time Temple - Act 13: The Singularity Collapses Sau cái chết của Olga Marie, Romani lên nắm quyền quản lý vì cấp bậc của anh là cao nhất trong số các nhân viên lúc bấy giờ. Sau khi sự kiện Thiêu Rụi Nhân Lý được giải quyết thành công, đã không còn lý do để các nhân viên ở lại Chaldea. Chỉ trừ những người đã có mặt ở đó từ trước khi chiến dịch Grand Order bắt đầu, như Leonardo da Vinci, và những người không nỡ để Ritsuka ở lại một mình. Cùng với cái chết của Romani, Leonardo da Vinci trở thành người đứng đầu khi các sự kiện Epic of Remnant diễn ra. Ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2017, gần 1 năm sau thất bại của Goetia, Chaldea một lần nữa bị tấn công bởi Servant Caster Anastasia cùng đội quân Oprichnik, được lãnh đạo bởi Koyanskaya. Vụ đột kích đã giết chết một số nhân viên, bao gồm cả Leonardo da Vinci. Cho đến hiện tại chỉ còn lại 8 nhân viên Chaldea vẫn còn sống sót nhờ trốn thoát thành công bởi một căn cứ di động được gọi là "Shadow Border", mà Sherlock Holmes đã bí mật chuẩn bị từ trước. Trong đó có lưu trữ một cơ thể bản sao mà Leonardo da Vinci đã chuẩn bị đề phòng trường hợp cơ thể đầu tiên của cô bị giết. Cơ sở di động này có chức năng cho phép nó tiến vào Không Gian Số Ảo, dùng để tiến vào bên trong Dị Văn. Những thông tin liên quan khác ; :Bước Nhảy Linh Tử Rayshift: Một hệ thống du hành cho phép dịch chuyển linh hồn của người sống trở về quá khứ. Leonardo da Vinci giải thích rằng cơ chế hoạt động của Rayshift có thể đưa linh hồn của người sử dụng trở về quá khứ một cách toàn vẹn mà không để lại bất cứ tác dụng phụ nào hay không, điều đó phụ thuộc vào cấu trúc linh thể của mỗi người, được xác định bằng việc kiểm định bởi . Nhân viên đó cũng sẽ ngăn chặn những tác động của Ức Chỉ Lực lên đối tượng Rayshift, không cho phép Ức Chỉ Lực biến họ thành một "tồn tại thần bí", một hành động mà thông qua đó, Ức Chỉ Lực có thể loại bỏ người đó ra khỏi ranh giới Loài Người. ; |Ryōshi Kyōtai}} : Coffins Hộp Khung Linh Tử Coffin: Một thiết bị hỗ trợ nhằm thực hiện quá trình Rayshift. Tiến hành Rayshift mà không cần dùng Coffins vẫn có thể thực hiện được, song tỉ lệ thành công lại ở mức thấp. Bên trong các Coffin có hệ thống tự động ngắt điện. Nếu nhận thấy mức độ Rayshift thành công thấp hơn 95%, nó sẽ tự động ngắt điện để dừng Rayshift lại. Ngoài ra nó cũng có hệ thống kiểm tra sự sống và hệ thống đông lạnh được tích hợp sẵn. Tham khảo en:Chaldea Security Organization it:Istituto per la conservazione del principio antropocentrico, Finis Chaldea Thể loại:Cơ Quan Bảo Hộ Chaldea Thể loại:Tổ Chức